paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Police Day "part 3"
Pups save Police Day "Part 3" This is the third part of my story This was done by Takota95 'Summary' This is the third part "Enjoy"!!!! Character 'Main Characters' Takota Smoky Rocky Chase 'Story' After the "Rebels take "The Republic Of the North" Takota, Chase, Rocky, and Smoky are Forced to flee for there lives. They take a Gun ship from the cities Citadel and from there they head a hundred miles out of the city to an old abandoned imperial residence and Church built into the Mountain side. From there they plan there next moves and discover more about Takota's secret past and then mobalize their remaining resources and Pup Power to defeat the "Rebels" Before they can weaponize "The black eyed Ruby" while it is threatened Police Day and the rest of the Country. 'Background Info' The "Rebels" have plagued the "Trussain United Union" for years, especialy during the Countries War engulfed Periods, but shortly after the New Long Lasting Peace brought down from "God", The Police and Army forces were finally able to get a hold of the problem then track down, arrest, put on trial and then Eraticate the Criminals and Thugs. Only until during the attack on and taking of "The Republic of The North" it was discovered that a small pocket remained of the "Rebels" as they are now out for blood and revenge. '"Rebels" and others "Back round Info"' The origins of the "Rebels" is unknown, all that is known of where come from is that they emerged from a small swamp outside the Trussain United Union's borders, after "The Long Lasting Peace" Brought done from "God" and put in place by Takota the country had a new unification and the Country and Government was reorganized from a War and expansion to Peace and Prosperity. During the War Era Trussia was ruled by the old Government Trussain United Federation, and its army The "Trussain Imperial Army" as well as the Police force The Elite. Once the country Reorganized it was time for a new government, army, and police force for the new era of peace. The new government formed was the "Trussain United Union" under the Ruling class "The Primary Union" and the new armed forces "T.R.A" The "Trussain Republican Army" as well as the T.S.F, The Trussain Security Forces. "The Elite" was moved to Speacial Ops and peace keeping operations. The "Rebels" themselves are a very mysterious beings as the are shadow figures that have an ability to shape shift into people or pups, no one knows where they came from. Even though after examining the swamp were they emerged from Trussains Scientists could not find any thing Conclusive of that specific area as there place of origin, they did study remains and discovered some ways to defeat them, such as light or extreme heat. This is due to their week and at the same time power bodies, thy must shape shift to protect their bodyies from such decay if exposed, they can only survive in dark, cold, and isolated places, but they will venture out, but only if in disguise of another. A "Rebel" is nothing but an criminal and a thug, they highly intelligent and hunt in packs sometimes or they will do it alone. The reason they hunt in packs or by themslves is because is that they feed on misery and fear, they will secrete "Gartonic Acid" from there bodies to paralyze there victims and they stay, feed, and leave. They never kill their victims as they will just keep coming back again and again for the thrill of the hunt. They were considered a plague during the "War Era" and attacks grew even worst due lack of Millitary and police for a time, but once the "Era of Peace" happened the new Trussain United Union" was formed the Country was split Into 5 self governing states, Military, and Police districts for just such a problem. Many of the "Rebels" Leaders were put on trial and sentenced to Death in the countries most harsh prisons and it was then later voted by "THe Primary Unions War and Defence Councils to eradicate, the last remaining pockets of resistance, as the "Rebels" were chased back to the swamp which then lead to 'The Seven Days Battle. This was the last conflict by fought by Trussia before securing peace, as the swamp itself was bombed and shot by the Navy and Air Force, there by ending it, or so the Trussains thought. After Fleeing the City the Pups head to and old abandoned residence and Church, upon going through miles of endless mountains they come upon the vast structure, as they land and exit the Gun Ship they come upon a large ornate door. To get in Takota puts his paw upon a scanning pad, and then right before them the door opens, while at the same time years of dust spues out covering all the Pups ' Chase: ''He starts sneezing eraticly from all the dust Rocky: There's so much dust and it is everywhere! Takota: Yea that happens after a while, just dust your selves of and get inside quickly, it will get to about 50 below in just 20 minutes. '''All the Pups run in as the door slams behind them. Smoky: WOW! this pLace is huge! Rocky: It is Amazing! Chase: What is this Place. It is a former Home and church of Mine, long since abandoned? Pups Why? Takota: I tell you, follow me to my office and I will explain. All the Pups Follow Takota down a long dark hallway over a walk way in the old Church Sanctuary until they reach another large door, as the door opens the Pups all walk into the office and stumble old paintings and artifacts . ''' Smoky: So why has this place bin abandoned Takota? Takota: It was abandoned because I ordered it to be, this place is full of stress and hardships of the past, my past. There is a limit to helping everyone and that takes its tole. Chase: Remember that stuff was then, but this is now. Smoky: yea shouldn't have to stress about the past. Rocky: Yea, Takota Takota: I know, but You pups have not seen what I have, War, Combat, and out of control criminals, then the stress of protecting others, my family and this nation, so much preasure and so little time. I have not actually slept for 35 full moons I think, I just sit up in the tree at the Lookout at thinking. Chase: is there any we can do to help? Takota: you Pups have already, You Pups I have given me the most relaxed feeling in ages And I thank you. Smoky: One more thing Takota, are really the king? Takota: No, many see me that way, but no I am the supreme head of state, but only intervene in affairs when needed. Now back to the task at hand. I will get the generator running and scan the city to see how many "REBELS" we are dealing with. Chase: How many are there? Takota: About a thousand and they are multiplying. Chase: How is that possible Takota: It is Possible Because.. '''Smoky runs in an interups Smoky: Pups, Pups!!!! Chase: What is it Smoky Smoky: There is something wrong with Rocky, He is frozen, what are we going to do??????? Chase: Smoky, you are a Police Pup Trainee, you must calm down. Takota: Chase is right, and smoky if what you are saying is true then that means that "Rebal" is here. Chase: Um, Takota you never told us much about these "rebels" besides them being Criminals and thugs. Takota: They are Criminals and Thugs, but there is also more, they are some sort of "Shape Shifting Shadow Demons" that also feed off of fear and misery. Smoky: But Pups! what about my brother Rocky he still frozen! will he stay like that forever! Chase: Smoky! Smoky: Sorry Chase. Takota: No smoky, Rocky is in a hibernating state and will be find just as long as the "Rebel" is not hovering around him, now both you swallow these pills, it will make you temporaly immune to the "Gray tonic acid", I also have some for Rocky we need to get going to the lower level, Smoky, where is rocky when you both were attacked. Smoky: We were in the Sactuary looking at the stained glass. Takota: Why did you both leave the Study? Smoky: I wondered of ands Rocky came looking for, so it is my fault for what happened! Takota: No it is not Smoky, even if you did not wonder off anyone could of been attached, now keep calm I will help Rocky so do not worry. Chase: Wait Pups do that here that Smoky: Look it is Rocky, Takota: That's not Rocky, Chase, Smoky get done. Takota jumps up on his hind legs, jumps over the his desk, while at the same time pulling out a loaded Double Barrel Shotgun. Smoky: Don't hurt my brother!!! Chase is holding Smoky back ' Takota: THAT isn't you brother, and I will prove it to!!!!!!!!!! Rocky "REBEL": Guys what's going on, why does Takota have a Gun pointing at me! Smoky: Rocky Your OK!!! Takota: Hi Rocky, Smoky said you both got ambushed and you were paralyzed. Rocky "Rebel": No, my brother is probably just making up stories. Takota: Smoky are you making any of this up what happened, tell me now. Smoky: No, I wondered off Smoky found me, then there was all this terrible smelling orange gas, I think that is what happened, but Rocky is here, so I don't know Takota: Rocky let me see your eyes '''After Rocky raised his head at Takota,he saw a black and soiless glare, and the he knew the truth. Takota raised his shotgun aimed at fired at Rocky, while this happened a screeching hiss came from rocky as he flew across the room, Smoky screaming as it all it unfolded. Rocky landed out in a dark hallway, but a few minutes later a 6 foot shadow figure was standing in the door way, just looking at the Pups with hainus intentions. As this occurred the figure then released a Howling Screeching Hiss, which paralyzed chase and Smoky as the Figure tried releasing its orange Gary Tonic Acid, but before this happened Takota shot the last shell from his Shotgun. ' Chase: What was THAT! Smoky: That was AWFULL! Takota: THat was a "REBEL", up close and personal! Chase: is it dead! Takota: Nope. takes more then buckshot, either takes some powerful light or extreme heat, here I show you. Smoky: Wait whys it so hot. '''What the Pups don't know is that Takota has a ability to conjure up severe heat at will More on this will come up in later stories but for now Takota still keeps it a secret Chase: Look, the rebel its dissolving. In this Story only Chase, Rocky and Smoky find out, as soon will the others Takota: Yes..........Wait that's it! After coming up with a plan Takota runs over to a safe and retrieves a Needle, Ornate sword and a large blue diamond, then after the first priorty was to help paralyzed Rocky, and this happened when Takota gave him an anti venom, after a few minute it took affect and Rocky came to with no harm what so ever from the attack Rocky: Pups, what happened I feel stiff. Smoky: Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!! your OK!! Takota: Take it easy Rocky you were attacked and have been paralyzed the last few hours. Rocky: Paralyzed, by what Smoky: By wanna those Rebels, Rocky! Rocky: "REBELS" Chase: Yes those things are AWFULL and need to be stopped, We have spent the last several hours fighting one that looked like you because they can shape shift. Takota: The reason for that is Chase and Rocky is so they can blend in, hunt their prey, and they will die do to exposure to light or heat that is why they fled back to this reigon's. Rocky: So what is the plan to stop them? Takota: With this diamond, "The Rebels" are planning to weaponize the Black Eyed Ruby and if I am correct they have waited for the Blood Moon to do so> Chase: I do not understand. Rocky: How do you know what their plan is, we all left in such a hurry, and did not find out anything, and how is that. Takota: Well it is quite simple The Blood Moon is a rare occurrence in the lunar calendar in this region, the last time it happened, The Black Eyed Ruby acted very strange, it produce a high amount of energy that drove everything electronic to go crazy. Upon closer inspection I discovered The Back Eyed Ruby could be weaponized from this reaction of the Blood Moon, from this, but it never happened, do to "The Long Lasting Peace. Chase: Wait Takota you were going to produce weapon, and now you think there are going to use it with TH Back Eyed Ruby and the . Takota: Yes, this is my fault and I am sorry, but you have to understand we were at war for so long, but when "The Long Lasting Peace" was established such ideas and weapons were forgotten and scrapped. I did plan to make a weapon to harness the Rubies energy but it never happened Smoky: But, how do the "Rebels" know about this? Takota: I have my theories ,but I am not sure, even though and the weapon was never built the blueprints survived as an oddity and stored at the cities military archives, they never went public so sum how they seeped out, and the "REBELS" got I to into the archives and stole the plans. Chase: Ok but how will they build that weapon, to harness the energy, and how powerful is it. Rocky: YA, you said you never built the actual weapon, and if they try, it should take months to gather the necessary. Takota: That is only half of it, if the weapon is built then it could possibly make a 1,000 mile crater, and do to "The Republic of The North" being in the countries "1st Federal Arms District" they now have access and control over one the largest arsenals of weapons and equipment in the world, so they build the weapon just in time for the "Blood Moon". The best way to stop this is with this diamond, it itself will cause a chain reaction with the Black Eyed destroying both and causeing enough light and energy to Finaly destroy the "REBELS" once and for all, So are you Pups Ready for the final Fight!. Rocky: Green Means Go! Chase: Chase Is On The Case! Smoky: This Cop Pup is Not A Runner Up! Takota: Alright then "Let's Slice And Dice" Afterwards the Pups head back to the Gun Ship and take off for the city, when they come into range they notice vast activity at the power plant and upon coming up into view they are all horrified of what they see. An almost fully completed Canon as tall a a 25 story building and in the center "The black Eyed Ruby". When seeing this they reevaluate and head in all of them feeling uneasy until Takota makes a hard decision. He Decides to jump out of the Gun Ship and cause a diversion. he sets the Ship to the lading point, pulls his Sword, and Friend good bye ' Takota: Chase here ''as Takota throws the diamond to chase and he catches it Chase: What is this for? Takota: Chase you and the others get it to the Ruby. Rocky: What are you going to do? Takota: Cause a Diversion, well see you in a little bit. Rocky: Wait are you going to Jump out of the ship, thats insane Smoky: Don't Jump Takota! Takota: I got no choice, self sacrifice. Takota then jumps out leaving the others shocked, but they know they must continue on to complete the mission '''After Jumping Takota deploys his glider on his Pup Pack, lands on the closets platform and engages The "REBELS" with his sword and abilities As the Battle commenced Viva La Vida by Coldplay starts to play as Takota engages Pups As Chase, Smoky, and Rocky who are still shocked of Takota have done, refocus on what their mission is, To get the Diamond near the Black Eyed Ruby so that the two will cancel each other out, thereby making the REBELS" weapon useless. ' Rocky: What are going to do Takota just left and no one driving this thing! Smoky: Rocky, you need to calm down We will do what we need to stop them from firing that weapon. Chase: Smoky is right, all we need to do is get this diomand to "The Back Eyed Ruby" and that's it, Takota also told me earlier that the ship was on autopilot ,but I did not think of it at the time. "Chase, Rocky, and smoky flying around the power Plant before just before they land." '''After flying around the Plant, Smoky looks out the window and sees Takota Takot in freezing cold Fighting REBELs, As they surround him Takota is slashing, hacking,and stabbing The Rebels, but they keep coming buy the dozens. As Smoky is seeing this this Rocky and Chase then walk over, look they are amazed at what is happening, but in less then a second several hundred over power and ' sworm on top of Takota. Chase: Chase Whimpers, Takota! Rocky: THEY, THEY Smoky: Wait Look I see something. 'As the Pups see this before thir eyes they almost start to loose hope at the lose of their friend Takota, "but then something happened", a large burst of Flames engulfs The "REBEL" killing them all instantly, and from the ashes Takota Rises shooting out more flames to incoming "REBELS" then engaging once again with his sword, : The Sword of which Takota is fighting with, is the stolen artifact, of which led him to advature bay, after recovering it Takota had transported it to his old abandoned Residence and Church to keep from falling into the wrong hands. Once Takota Recovered his stolen historical artifact recovered he concealed from Ryder and the other Pups do to he did not want to have to awnser questions about it and himself ' '''After seeing what happen Chase and Rocky try to get in contact with Takota with the Radio, just as they are trying to do this the ship lands and the door opens, and the area the area around the REBELS Weapon is deserted do to the diversion by Takota. Chase: Quick! run, there is the Ruby, and no "REBELS" Smoky: What do we do now! Chase now we run, Takota said we just need to get to the this diamond close enough to stop them, but we need to be sareful. Rocky: Alright Green means Go! Smoky: Boy where all those "REBELS" Go, There is just none of them around here. Chase: They must all be fighting Takota, Boy they really hate him. Rocky: They must, and when has Takota been able to create fire like that? Chase: I am Not sure, but those abilities they are the only things keeping those things away from us. As the Pups run across the platform they are able to get to the with no problem, and as this happened the Diamond and the ruby start acting strangley as the Pups get closer and closer, and when the het closer the reaction of the two starts to happen, and while this happens Takota contacts Chase over the radio. ' Takota: Chase, Chase,! is anyone there! Please Awnser! Chase: Chase here what do you need Takota? Takota: Have you gotten, the diamond near "The Black Eyed Ruby"? Chase: Yes sir Takota sir, they are also starting to react! Takota: Listen Chase, there is something I need to tell you, and the others. the diomand and "The Black Eyed Ruby" omit powerful energy fields that is like a plus and minus, I thought they both would just cancel each other out, but then I remembered that it is more that, it was thought that when together both will cause enough energy to make them implode on themselves. due to the energy is so unstable between the both. Chase: What implode?, should we stop it, I mean. Takota: I know what you mean and, no its to late and dangerous to stop the reaction, plus this is really for the best, by my calculations all of the "REBELS" are here to fire the weapon, and they are multiplying by the thousands, I have no idea how they are doing this, but you all need to leave now. Chase you Rocky, and Smoky get out of here and get to safety, I don't want my friends getting hurt Chase: What about you, Takota! Takota: I will catch up, don't worry about me, These REBELS just keep coming towards me and I shall fight on, To the Last Bullet to the Last Breath, To the Last Pup, We Fight! We Fight! We Fight! '''Shortly after Takota talks, he cuts off radio communication, and as this happens the Pups head back to the ship respecting Takotas orders to get to safety ' Chase> Well you heard Takota we need to leave and Now. Rocky: Ya we should get back to the ship and high-Tail it out of here. Smoky: But What about Takota? Rocky: Smoky, We all saw what Takota is Capable of, he'll be fine, we need to foucus about ourselves right now. Chase: Rocky Is right we need to focus on our own safety. Smoky: I can't Believe what I am hearing, We are members of the PAW Patrol, we help those in need and leave no Pup behind! Chase: You make many good points Smoky, but look at it this way, Takota decided to make a sacrifice for us and for the greater good, if any of us were in his position we would do the same. Rocky: Smoky you are still young and do nor understand this, but one day you will. Smoky: Ok Rocky and Chase lets Go. '''After their brief discussion the Pups board the Ship, then the ships auto pilot engages and gets them to a safe distance where they then witness the Power Plant implode in on itself afterwards forming a large crater. Chase: Well we did it we are victorious. Rocky: We saved Police Day! Smoky: Ya we did it. Rocky Whats wrong Smoky We won, the day is saved. Smoky: Ya but, Takota is not with us. Takota: Oh aren't I Smoky! Chase: Takota where did you come from? Rocky: Wait your Ok, But we Thought! Takota: I know, I was able to escape right before the implosion, I deployed my glider and shout a grappling hook to the ship, then I entered through an escape hatch, and now I am here. Boy this will be one heck of a story to tell the Pups back Home! Smoky: Takota Your Ok! Smoky Runs up and hug Takota in accitment WOW! Takota your so warm, I can't believe it. Chase: You know, speaking of warm, how did you and where did that fire blast come from, and how did you survive? Rocky: Ya Takota, how did you and where did that fie come from. Takota: I created that blast, it was all me. Smoky. How did you do that? Takota. Honestly I don't know, how or where this ability came from, All I know is that one day when I was on a mission I came into contact with some unkown substance and next thing I know i'am shooting out fire left and right, all I do know s that my ability is tied in with my emotions. Rocky: Well I don't care what anyone thinks, your abilities are cool and you should be proud of them. Smoky: Yah your abilities are awesome! Chase: Yah Takota, my sister has abilities to. Takota: Thanks for you support pups, but please do not mention anything about this to the others, at least not yet. Pups: all say Ok. Chase: So now what? Takota: Well chase, We all saved Police Day now we Celebrate, by now the Police and Army are entering the city with anti venom to the Gray Tonic Acid, by the time we get to the Citadel the celebration will Begin! Pups: all howl with Joy! After their Adventure the Pups gun Ship heads to the The Citadel where they are all met by officials of the army and police Forces all cheering for Chase, Rocky, And Smoky afterward the celebration of Police Day goes of for hours and during the final celebration of the Holiday, Takota speaks to the thousands who came Takota: Police Pups, Military Pups this holiday was created for one reason, and that is to celebrate those who are brave enough tp awnser he call, of serving and protecting others, and that was proven today, as these following Pups who responded in a time of need that would have lead to the destruction of all of us. Chase, Smoky, and Rocky of the Paw Patrol, The Pups who saved Police Day please come forward, as we celebrate in "THe HAll OF Heros" that of which today will receive three new members Chase, Rocky And Smoky, those who have what it takes to awnser the call we Thank, I thank you and we shall never Forget what you did here Today. Thank you. Thank You, Thank You, members of the Paw Patrol as The Pups are so shocked of what Takota has down for them He unfolds a reveals three solid gold 2o foot statues of the Pups in the Republic of The Norhts HALL OF HEROS, and they are honored, but Wait there is more. Takota: Chase the Police Pup, Smoky the Police Pup Trainee, and Rocky the Eco Pup I reward you all with these metals and badges, making you all official full Police Pups of the Trussain United Union, you all have full member ship and Spot on the Countries Police Counsel. Pups: All shout in excitement! Smoky: Wow, I'm now an Official Police Pups now. Chase: Well Smoky according to the system here, but back home your still in training. Smoky: aW, DANG, WELL AT LEAST I'm a Police Pups here, and that is something. Rocky: You got that right, but I don,t get why Takota Made me A Police Pup to, he knows I am an Eco Pup. Takota: I know Rocky, But it is what it means, oh by the way, the city is out a 300 billion dollar Power Plant, I could use an Eco Pups help to Redesign for a new one. The city is running off of the solar reserves, so are you in. Rocky: Don't Loose it Reuse it. Takota: Great, take this pad and send out your thoughts and design, you can make it evan better than before. Rocky: Awsome, I get on that right away. Takota: Chase I also have this for you, A Trussain Police Badge with your name engraved upon it. Chase: Well thanks Takota! Takota: Anytime. Smoky: Anything for me, Takota. Takota: I sure do Smoky, Chase, Rocky you both head to the docking bat we will be leaving Shortly. Chase and Rocky. Sure, Ok. TAkota: Smoky I have something to tell you. Smoky: What is it Takota? Takota: After close examination during this ordeal you have been selected. Smoky: Selected for what? Takota: you have been Selected to join the Trussain Intelligence Commission, the most secret and oldest order in the Nation, of this we do not have time for "The Weeks Training", but I will give you this look into this device and any question and awnsers will be given to you. Smoky: Ok, Takota oh wow, I have never seen such things, and I understand now. Taota: Good Smoky you are now a member now do you wish to stay with the Paw Patrol or do you wish to come with me. Smoky: I wish to stay with my Brother and the PAW Patrol. Takota: Good choice, you will be called upon when the time is needed, and remember do not say anything about this to Chase, and Rocky, at least not yet. Their time will come soon if they play their cards right and most likely they both will Smoky: Thank you for this Honor Takota, I will honor it. Takota: I know you will, now common we need to get you pups back to Adventure Bay. Afterwards the Pups head to the Docking bay get on an old Gun Ship and head back to Adventure Bay after the Weeks excursion Chase: Wow whata weak I'm so tired! Rocky: Me to, I going to sleep first thing their! Smoky: I want to going swimming or something, I need more action. Rocky: We have been through Action already! Smoky: Oh boy I can't Wait to tell the other about what happened! Takota: Ok Pups we are in dircetky over Adventure Bay, and here put these on. Chase: What are these? Takota: Well they are parachutes. Rocky: Parachutes, what for. Takota: Well for JUMPING! of course! Chase: Wait, were are going to Jump. Rocky: Why can't we just land. Takota: Can't I have to head back, some things came up that have to dealt with ASAP. Smoky: Wait Takota, your not coming back with us? Takota: No, I'm sorry, but I will be back within a few weeks at the Most so unitl then this our good byes. After the Pups exchange good byes, Takota pulls a lever opening a hatch, and drops the Pups right over the Lookout. When this is happening Chase and Rocky are screaming while Smoky is having a ball of a time. Once they get into range the parachutes deploy and they land safely. Once they land all the other Pups run up in excitement, while this happens Ryder is the only one to speak. ''' Ryder: Chase, Ryder, Smoky how was you vacation and where is Takota? '''Both Chase and Rocky pass out from exhaustion Smoky: It was amazing, and Takota had to head back to his homeland, a Police and Military Pups job is never down! Ryder: That's sound great, I, am sure everyone would love to here about what happened. Smoky: Well let me start from the beginning. The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters